RWBY'S Maelstrom
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: After being somehow buried alive, Naruto awakens to a time that he doesn't belong to with skills not his own. Armed with a new weapon and knowledge he sets out with new friends, on an adventure to find out what happened that lead to him being here, in a place called Remnant.
1. Orange Trailer 20

**A/N: Here is the Re-Written version of the Orange Trailer Sorry it took me so long to update but I have gotten an infestation of Plot Bunnies, and I have been plagued by Writers Block but fret not my dear readers for I plan to come back better than ever with this story and so before I spoil anything that the summary has not Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap.**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto nor RWBY both are owned by their respected owners (Monty Oum -Rwby, Masashi Kishimoto- Naruto)

' _Thought'_

"Speaking"

' _ **Entity/Biju thought'**_

" **Entity/Biju Speaking"**

—

 **Narrator:** Stories, Tales, Myths, and…Legends. All scattered throughout time. Mankind seems to have forgotten about the remnants, and byproducts of the forgotten past, while telling of these exploits of their heroes and villains.

 **Narrator:** Man born through dust into an unforgiving world and though strong wise and resourceful, was forced to face an inevitable darkness. The creatures of destruction-The Creatures of… Grimm. They set their sight on man and all of man's creations. The two forces clashed, and is seemed that darkness was going to return man's existence however brief back to the void.

 **Narrator** : However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

 **Narrator:** Despite how the darkness consumed the light the smallest spark of hope was enough to ignite a change in man, and thus through time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would eventually help them even the odds. Man named this power "Dust"

 **Narrator:** Now with a new power in hand, man fought their way through the darkness and in its absence came strength, civilization and more importantly, Life.

 **Narrator:** Although even the most brilliant lights will eventually die, and when all light is gone…darkness will return.

 **Narrator:** So prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a "free world", but beware there will be no victory.

 **Ozpin:** Or maybe victory shall be gained in a simpler fashion that you seem to have long forgotten. For there are things that are not always what they appear to be.

—-

Darkness… The first sensation he became aware of was the complete and utter lack of light, next was the extreme pressure he felt surrounding him on all sides. It took a few minutes of him trying to figure out his surroundings when he felt it. That burning sensation that signalled he was suffering from a lack of oxygen and so he started to claw his way out of the confined area he found himself in.

—-

After what seemed like hours his hands finally found solid ground. It was wet and raining given how he could feel the raindrops hitting his bare hands but still it was solid ground and so with great strain and even more effort he pulled himself up all the while feeling his muscles scream in protest against the treatment they were receiving. As soon as his head breached the surface he drew breath. His first breath in probably a few months. Looking around all he saw was trees then he spotted it… a puddle of water, and rising to his feet (albeit shakily) he slowly walked toward the puddle stumbling occasionally as though drunk. As soon as he was within three feet of the puddle his legs gave out after probably months of being unused sending him crashing to the ground. There he lay a once powerful shinobi one who had faced off against a devil, a mad bomber, zombies and even a primordial god. Yet here he lay defeated by his own legs, and so he reached forward and proceeded to drag himself toward the puddle. One arm in front of the other again and again he repeated the motion for what seemed like hours until finally he had reached his destination… the puddle. My how he had fallen, and so he lowered his head down and began to drink his fill all the while he was getting more and more water logged from the pouring rain. After he had drank his fill he looked at his reflection in the water and though the ripples from the droplets falling from his face and the rain made it difficult to perfectly see his reflection he could still see what he looked like. Bright blue eyes stared back at him from the puddle, looking toward his hair he noticed that his once bright blonde hair was now mud brown, he noticed dirt clung to his face and clothes what had once been a dark orange and black jacket and orange pants now were a ripped and torn mud brown jacket and pants.

Naruto stood and surveyed his surroundings trying to figure out where in the elemental nations he might be when an strange grey object caught his eye in the distance and so figuring it might help him identify where he might be Naruto quickly ran to the object, only to wish he hadn't seen it in the first place. For where he know stood was a hole and right behind said hole was what appeared to be a crude tombstone. Kneeling down with trembling hands he wiped away the moss that had grown over the grave occupants name, and what he saw chilled him to his very core.

'Here Lies Naruto Yon Uzumaki, trickiest fox known to Remnant, a great friend and better fighter. May the valkyries guide his soul to valhalla where he may live forever till ragnarok.'

Naruto stared at the stone marking the sight of his supposed grave, it was then he had heard a loud buzzing noise.

" **Naruto move to your left now!** " a soft spoken foreign voice said.

Following his instincts Naruto quickly rolled to his left just narrowly missing being impaled by a massive hornet-like stinger. Jumping to his feet(*) he quickly surveyed the area until he spotted what had attacked him, and what he saw shocked him.

Even though it was a definitely hornet shaped it looked to be at least the size of 'Bunta. Not only that but it had multiple white bone-like spikes running down its back, and it also had a white bone like mask covering its face, with its red bug eyes staring at him.

"Great timing Ugly I need to work off some steam." Naruto stated his eyes red with anger.

' _ **That's an ancient Queen Buzzard what's it doing here? They don't usually stray to far from their hives territory.'**_ The voice in Naruto's head thought before it spoke a gain " **Naruto! You need to run once you're at the edge of of its territory it won't follow you anymore.** "

The Buzzard took one look at Naruto and then fired its stinger at him. Naruto seeing the incoming projectile quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh! So you wanna play like that do you? Well two can play at that game!" Naruto said to the bug and so he charged instinctively raising his hands and crossing his left index and middle finger in front of his right to create his signature jutsu.

"Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted while running expecting the familiar feeling of his chakra dividing into the separate body of his clone… but nothing happened, unfortunately for Naruto in the time it took him to attempt to perform his technique the Buzzard had regenerated its stinger and fired again.

'What the hell? Where the hell are my shadow clones?' Naruto thought while dodging the now incoming projectile. It was then that he noticed the lack of warmth that emanated from him utilizing his chakra. Try as he might he just couldn't feel any of his chakra, instead he felt something completely new and foreign to him, looking down he noticed that he was covered in a strange orange energy

'What is this, and what the hell happened to my chakra?' he thought while continuing to run at the buzzard

" **It's called aura Naruto. Anything with a soul has an Aura. Anything expect the soulless creature you are fighting. A creature of Grimm whose sole purpose is to wipe out all life in the world. While I can't give you a complete rundown of what Aura is know this if you're skilled enough in the use of Aura you can manipulate it in different ways one such way is to create a barrier. Naruto listen I know you have to reason to listen or trust me but considering the alternative I suggest we- what are you doing?** " The voice stated as it noticed Naruto was channelling a copious amount of his Aura to his right hand.

Naruto ran at the creature that stood- no hovered in front of him an unbidden memory popping into his head as he unconsciously started channeling this strange new energy into the familiar spinning ball of the rasengan.

Thus just as he arrived at the massive beast he thrust the spinning orb into it.

"RASENGAN." He shouted as it made contact sending the massive buzzard flying off into the distance.

" **Naruto are you okay? What was that technique you used just know? Where did you learn to manipulate your Aura like that? How did you know it would defeat the Buzzard?"** The voice asked in rapid fire questions only to receive no response from Naruto

Naruto stood there for a few minutes breathing heavily while staring out into the distance where the giant bee thing had flown off to.

' _Hey Kurama are you there buddy?'_ Naruto asked expecting to hear the familiar grumbling of his partner. Only to receive silence as his response. ' _Kurama?'_ He asked once more only for silence to reign once more.

" **Naruto can you hear me?** " the voice asked once again trying to receive an acknowledgement of some sort from it's host. Only for the question to once again fall on deaf ears.

Taking a single look back at the stone Naruto ran in the opposite direction.

' _How can I be dead when I am still very much alive? This doesn't make any sense?'_ He thought as he ran into the treeline where he unconsciously jumped onto one of the branches and started hopping from tree to tree while trying to figure out this conundrum.

Time Skip: One Hour Later

It had been an hour since Naruto had fled from the grave stone that had somehow had his name on it. When he finally begun to pay attention to his surroundings he became acutely aware, of the fact that he was no longer in the clearing where his supposed tombstone was in fact he was on a cliffside overlooking an ocean and there in front of him was another stone tombstone. After ensuring the surrounding area was clear he approached the stone. Upon arriving he crouched in front of the stone to read what was written.

On it a rose-like emblem was engraved along with the words. "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter."

Upon realizing the occupant of this grave was a person named Summer Rose Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He kneeled down infront of the stone and bowed his head.

"Oh! You who sleep here. Sleep sweet- to rise anew! We caught the torch you threw and Holding high, keep the faith With all who died. Fear not that ye have died for naught we'll teach the lesson that ye wrought." He said while slowly rising.

That was when he heard it. The menacing howl of a wolf, whirling around Naruto came face to face with a large, dark, werewolf-like creature. It had an angular head and prominent ears, It had glowing red eyes and bone like mask with red markings as well as bone like spikes protruding from its, arms back and knees. Its hands and feet were also tipped with long, sharp white claws.

" **Naruto that is a Beowolf. If one is here then the rest of the pack isn't far behind we have to get out of here and fast. As you are now you aren't a match for an entire pack of Beowolves. Are you listening to me Naruto?** " The voice once again spoke

"No there is no way of escape I am surrounded." Naruto stated

This caused the voice some surprise for until now it seemed he couldn't hear her speak.

Neither combatant moved they just stood there staring at each other. That was when twenty more of the werewolf like beings appeared and charged him. For the first bit of the battle all Naruto could do was dodge the lunges, and claw strikes. That is until another memory appeared in his mind this one of a massive fox like avatar surrounding a young man and fighting on his behalf. And so said technique activated ripping the surrounding beowolves to shreds.

As the skirmish finished Naruto felt exhausted. Which was weird to him since he couldn't remember a time when a technique like that took so much out of him.

A small soft gasp that came from behind him. Naruto slowly turned around and came face to face with a fair-skinned young girl. She has Silver eyes and black, neck-length choppy hair that descended to dark red at the tips. She was wearing a long sleeved black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and a black skirt with red trim. She was also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, and red trim around the top.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at my mother's grave?" she asked her hand slowly reaching behind her back.

Naruto eyed the girl smirked and then collapsed due to a lack of energy.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?" the girl quickly asked while rushing over to Naruto only to find him out cold, and so after checking to make sure Naruto wasn't armed or bleeding she hefted him up onto her shoulder and then in a flash of red disappeared leaving only rose petals where the two once were standing.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap for the orange trailer. It shouldn't take to long for the next trailer to be uploaded i only need to edit a few things then it will be posted. So I will try to get that up by Friday or Saturday. But I digress I hope you enjoy the ReVamp of RWBY'S MAELSTROM. Once again I have to say feel free to fav, follow, and review. But flamers will be laughed at ignored and then promptly extingushed.

Now then before I end this A/N I will pose a question to you the audience… can you guess who the voice in Naruto's head is?

But before I spoil the answer for you all imma gonna shut my big yap


	2. Not a New Chapter

Hello All

Now before you get mad let me explain. I have written myself into a proverbial corner with this story since I kind of want to continue on from where I left off with the Orange Trailer and at the same time want to introduce the rest of Naruto's team in their own trailers but as you can see do to the cobwebs that have started to form on this story it has left me stuck and unable to continue at this point in time so I ask you the fans to go to the poll on my profile and help (Read Force) me to make a decision based on what you want. In other news I am almost done the next chapter for Shinobu-To Kaichou nichijou sekatsu so thank you all for your patience and I hope to have an update on my stories soon.


End file.
